The present invention relates generally to a packaging system that may be a unit dose packaging system for food, medicine, tobacco or other such loose fill products and that may have child-resistant features.
Containers for loose fill products vary from flip-top tins to child resistant prescription medicine bottles. Both of these lack unit dose capabilities. U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,372 discloses a shell and tray (blister) combination that can provide a manner of unit dosage, but looses the benefit or ease of having a loose fill container.
A need exists for a child resistant loose fill package for holding medications or tobacco or other products that may be harmful to young children. A need also exists for a loose fill contained that may provide unit dose capabilities and thus reduce the level of contamination for food products (mints, candy and the like), tobacco products or healthcare products.